


Romeo and Romeo [VINTAGE]

by EllieWan



Series: Siegetober 2020 [19]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Larceny, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Cheesy, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References, Serious Injuries, Siegetober (Rainbow Six)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: Grand Larceny AU – The Russian and the German gangs are at each other's throats.But can they ally for the sake of two of their boys loving each other?
Relationships: Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Series: Siegetober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948948
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Romeo and Romeo [VINTAGE]

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know much about this period in GB, so I'm sorry for any major inaccuracy.  
> \+ Sry for any mistake / weird phrasing.

Monika proudly stepped out the car, adjusting her long velvet coat and making sure her seconds were following closely.

“Dominic, Elias, remember what I said earlier.” She declared, tilting slightly her fedora so that the signature yellow ribbon on it would be clearly visible for anyone around them.

“Yeah, if there’s anything weird thing, shoot first, ask questions later” Dominic vaguely replied while rolling his shirt’s sleeves up, showing his tattoos.

Tonight, it was about showing off.  
And getting Marius back.

“I’m sure he’s okay, though.” Elias murmured, trying to remain positive. “Marius, I mean.”

Monika grabbed her pistols:

“It they want the undertaker to recognize them enough to put a name on their graves, he better be.”

The three of them moved away from the car, walking towards the warehouse where they were supposed to meet with the Russian mafia who had kidnapped Marius “Jäger” Streicher, one of theirs. And there was one thing that Monika “IQ” Weiss couldn’t stand, apart from stupidity, it was when someone dared touch a hair on her boys. She was starting to bitterly regret that ball, hosted by Mike “Thatcher” Baker, where Marius had come across one of the Russian hounds, the one with Asian eyes. She was sure he was the one that kidnapped him.

They arrived in front of the warehouse and she inhaled deeply. Blitz and Bandit prepared, hands on their discreet holsters, to draw their weapons in case the Russians had set up a trap, even though this was supposed to be neutral territory.

“I’m ready. Are you?” Monika asked them.

They both nodded. Blitz opened the door for her and light shone upon the dark warehouse. It was dusty, old, abandoned. She walked forwards, her goons almost stuck to her in a protective instinct.

She then saw a small red dot in the dark corner. _A cigarette._

“Well, isn’t it Mrs. IQ herself?” a voice with a thick Russian accent mocked.

She knew that voice. She had heard it at the ball. _Tachanka._

“I gave you my word.” She reminded him “Now please, shall we proceed with the negotiations?”

Aleksandr “Tachanka” Senaviev stepped out from the darkness, closely followed by Maxim “Kapkan” Basuda, the gloomy hunter always hooded like the gangster he was, and Timur “Glaz” Glazkov, the broken-eyed rifler always dressed up as the innocent gentleman he wasn’t.

Tachanka came closer and Monika didn’t stop. They reached the middle of the warehouse, each mafia group like a mirror of the other. Each of them missing one member. Monika had noticed it from the beginning:

“And where’s your plump Asian boy? The one who tried to seduce my boy?” she sniggered.

Tachanka tensed, but calmly replied:

“That’s why we’re here, right? So let’s proceed. What do you want, Mrs. Weiss?”

“I want my boy back.”

Kapkan tightened his hand in his coat where his knife probably was. Bandit saw that and tightened his hand around his pistol too. Tachanka raised a blond eyebrow:

“I may laugh a lot” he darkly started “but I am not to be made fun of. What is it that you really want?”

Monika puffed.

“If you think I’d lose my precious time reaching that dusty warehouse and meeting your Russian scum to have a garden party and make jokes, then you’ve clearly misunderstood who you were talking to, _Tachanka_. Where is my boy? I will not repeat it thrice.”

Tachanka’s brows knitted themselves together, while his face tried to obviously remain composed. There was something wrong. He tilted slightly his head towards Glaz, not leaving Monika’s gaze. Glaz murmured to Tachanka's attention:

“She’s not lying.”

“Of course, she’s not!” Dominic almost yelled “Where is Marius you stupid russkoffs?”

Kapkan didn’t like it and threateningly stepped forward, but Tachanka’s arm stopped him, and so did IQ for Bandit.

“You don’t know where he is.” She murmured, squinting her eyes, and it wasn’t a question. "You’re missing your Asian boy, too.”

“The Asian boy has a name” Glaz replied “And that’s Fuze, to you.”

Monika raised an eyebrow at Glaz and declared:

“Feisty. And brotherless. You thought I’d know where he was. You thought _I_ had him. So, the question is…”

“Where are they both.” Tachanka finished.

* * *

“That movie was very weird.” Shuhrat muttered “That’s a good thing you stole the tickets and didn’t pay for that.”

“Oh come on, that wasn’t so bad. Didn’t you like the plot twist?”

“I didn’t understand the plot twist.”

“Yes you did, you even asked me during the movie.”

“I don’t remember what I asked you.”

“If they were in an asylum. But then a man tried to hush you and you punched him in the face.”

“ _That_ , I remember.”

“But anyway, I’m still happy we’ve found ourselves some time, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am. I like you.” Shuhrat muttered while sneaking his arm around Marius’s.

“But I really like that expressionist trend. Have you seen those sets, though? They painted those distorted forms in the studio, and tried to create non realistic lighting so that they could-“

Shuhrat wasn’t listening anymore. He was too busy gazing at the gorgeous German man walking arm in arm with him. People were giving them weird looks, but he really didn’t care. He had fallen deeply in love with those whiskey-brown eyes, those tiny scars and burns on his face. Marius had been a pilot during the war, only two years ago. _On which side, he never told him._ Shuhrat fell totally in love with him during the ball, a few weeks later. He had been hanging around, on one of the many balconies of the residence were the ball had been organized by Mike “Thatcher” Baker, one of the most influent barons of England. He had been sipping his drink when he had heard the man speaking, speaking about how the sunset had the same colors as one he had seen from his plane during the war after winning a battle, on his way home. If home was a real concept, he had added.

“What do you want to do, next?” Marius added.

Shuhrat blinked back to reality.

“Ahem. We could… go to the restaurant? How about I invite you?”

“Oh you’d steal for me?” Marius honestly grinned.

Shuhrat shrugged:

“Well, you just did for me. And besides. I like being with you. So, I could rob the King if it meant spending more time together.”

Marius tightened his arm around his.

“That’s honestly the most romantic thing someone ever told me.”

Shuhrat blushed, proud of himself.

* * *

“Monika… What if they… together?” Blitz timidly asked.

“What are you implying?!”

“I mean… They were pretty… ahem… close at the ball. Perhaps they… fled… together?”

Monika groaned:

“Oh my God, this is not Romeo and Juliet, Elias. Marius wouldn’t have left with a Russian without at least telling us!”

“But they seemed friendly at the party, you saw them, Monika.”

“Yes, and I am _friendly_ with the Spanish gang too. Doesn’t mean I wouldn’t stick a bullet to their head if they’re threatening my family. Family is family. Outsider are outsiders. Marius knows that.”

“But what if he fell in love?” Blitz insisted.

A gaping silence followed. Even the Russian didn’t have any sarcasm to throw back at them. Glaz reluctantly admitted:

“Well… Shuhrat seemed _friendly_ too. It’s not like it was only the German boy.”

Kapkan glared at him:

“Glaz, Shuhrat would never have… errr with the… enemy.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, that’s all” Timur shrugged.

Tachanka breathed in deeply, then asked:

“When was the last time you saw your boy, Monika?”

“Two days before. We had an important meeting yesterday and he never showed up, which is why I’ve been worried. How about yours?”

“Two days as well. We were wondering where he could have been, then we received your… message. And since you implied _we’d knew_ _who_ you wanted to talk about we thought… “

Monika took her gloves off and massaged the bridge of her nose with her bare fingers.

“I can’t believe it. Marius leaving with Asian b- with Fuze. They barely know each other.”

“Guess that’s what love does.” Blitz murmured.

“I don’t want to hear this word again from your mouth” IQ warned.

Blitz shrugged and she knew what it meant: _keep lying to yourself, boss._

“But the question remains the same: where are they? They can’t have left the city, right?” she asked.

“Well. I suggest a temporary alliance. Just till we’ve found our boys.” Tachanka said, stretching his hand.

Monika didn’t hesitate and shook it.

“As for what happens afterwards. We shall see about it.” She concluded, and Tachanka nodded.

* * *

“They are going to be worried” Shuhrat sighed.

“Why, because you’ve disappeared for a few days?”

“We’re really close. Like a family. Sasha considers us like his sons. Your boss doesn’t?”

“Hm, she doesn’t consider us like her sons. Probably because she’s our age. But she’s this kind of boss taking every facet of a responsibility at heart. She’s responsible for the gang, for the heists, for the decisions, but also for our safety, our wellbeing and… well, she cares a lot. She would go crazy if anything happened to us. I know she must be worried sick that I didn’t show up yesterday, but I mean… I’ll come home tonight, safe and sound and she’ll forget. I hope.”

Shuhrat chuckled:

“I think Maxim will tie me to a chair.”

“That’s the creepy one?”

“Yeah. He considers himself my big brother. Then Timur will talk to him, help him relax, and he’ll forget too!" Shuhrat laughed.

“We really have cliché families. Except for the guns I mean. And the knives. And the heists. And the… well you know.”

Shuhrat gazed at him. He really wanted to kiss him, but not in front of so many people. Them strolling arm in arm was already out of place and earning them many weird looks from strangers.

Then a car suddenly stopped in front of them, and three men dressed in black and wearing white masks threw themselves at them. Shuhrat immediately drew his blade out, and Marius took his pistol from his coat but they were knocked out by other assaulters coming from behind them, before they even had the chance to start a fight. They both blacked out.

Marius was the first to stir out from unconsciousness. His hands were bound together behind his back, and so were his ankles, to a chair. He shook his head to try to wake his senses up faster, but it only got him dizzier. He realized he had a sticky liquid rolling over his right eye and assumed it was blood from the blow he received to the head earlier. He tried to scan the area, but there wasn’t much to help. He was in a typical creepy basement, made of cold stones and barrels of alcohol probably. There was a dusty lightbulb, badly wired to the ceiling through cheap wires, and crooked stairs leading upstairs. These were the only way out.

He tried to remember as much as he could from the past event. They had been strolling near the river, with Shuhrat when the White Masks had captured them. He thought they had fled England, after the Grand Larceny fail, in the beginning of the year, but it seemed they had changed their minds and they wanted something from them, since they hadn’t killed him. But most importantly… where was Shuhrat? Marius almost immediately got his answer when he heard a grumble right behind him.

“Shuhrat, that you? You’re okay?”

“I’ve been better.” Shuhrat grumbled.

It seemed he was tied behind him, in a similar way.

“What happened?” he asked.

“We’ve been kidnapped by the White Masks. I have no idea where we are. Probably in the basement of one of their stashes.”

“Have you talked to any of them?”

“No, I’ve just woken up. Are you injured?”

Shuhrat didn’t reply immediately, probably assessing the damage. He then mumbled:

“I don’t think so, though my head is throbbing a bit. Did they drug us?”

“Mine is bleeding a little. I think they just hit us good.”

“Are you in pain?”

“Not too much. Just dizzy and I’ve got blood in my right eye.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“I should’ve been more cautious. I didn’t pay attention and they could have… they could have killed you. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, hey, it’s not your fault” Marius tried to reassure him, stretching his fingers to intertwine them with Shuhrat’s, since their wrists were in fact bound together. “How could we know the White Masks had stayed in the area? They’ve been quiet for so long, after the Grand Larceny fiasco.”

“I couldn’t even draw my knife. They could have just killed you and I would have been useless.”

“Shuhrat, I could say the same. I had a goddam pistol in my hand and didn’t have time to react. They must have been following us from afar, I don’t know why they want us alive. Money? Last time they tried to rob robbers they were almost erased from England. Perhaps they want an alliance?”

“White Masks don’t do alliances” Shuhrat darkly mumbled “They’re savages. They probably want to use us as bait and try to massacre both our gangs in one shot.”

“Sounds like them. But how about no? I mean, let’s try to get out of these ropes and plan something for when they come downstairs.”

But as if on cue, that’s precisely the moment their assaulter chose to get down the stairs.

“Well, well, well, seems like our Romeo and Juliet have woken up.”

“Please, I don’t want to be Juliet.” Marius mumbled to himself. Shuhrat scoffed.

“What did you say, you German scum?” the White Mask yelled in a Scottish accent.

“Aaah I say Entschuldigung! ich spreche nicht very good English, my Freund!”

The White Mask violently slapped him and Shuhrat immediately started to fight against his ropes in a protective instinct.

“Ok, I’m terrible at acting” Marius admitted, tasting blood in his mouth.

“Where are your hideouts?!” the White Mask shouted, his goons coming closer, with a variety of weapons.

“And that’s when the questioning begins, I suppose.” Marius bragged.

* * *

“It’s been four days… Four goddam days!” Bandit yelled.

“I know Dominic! I’m worried too!” IQ yelled back at him.

“This is not about a Romeo and Juliet thing anymore, something must have happened.” He continued.

“I KNOW.” IQ yelled again. “I know Dominic, but right now we mustn’t let emotions get the upper hand and we need to stay calm so that we don’t miss anything and-“

“It’s because you’re always so heartless that he left without saying a word in the first place!” Dominic shouted. “No emotions, huh? And now for all we know he could have gotten killed by another gang, the Montagne gang, the Bakers, the Italians, the-“

She grabbed his collar and pushed him to the wall:

“You think I have no heart? You think I don’t care about Marius? About what happened to him?”

“I’m just saying he wouldn’t have left in the first place, had you given him more freedom!”

She released him:

“Get out.”

“What?”

“I said get out, Dominic!”

He wanted to protest but his anger got the upper hand, and he kicked the door open, leaving the room. Blitz gently came to pat IQ’s shoulder:

“I’ll go talk to him, he’s just scared for Marius.”

“And I’m not?”

“I know you are. And you’re doing your best, boss.”

He went after Dominic. Tachanka cleared his throat. She had almost forgotten that in her very own office was sitting the Russian leader. She walked back to the center of the room, where they had spread a map of the city on a chestnut table.

“Sorry you witnessed that” she mumbled.

“Don’t worry” he replied, “Had a similar situation earlier with my boys.”

“You know, sometimes I just wonder if they really have not just… fled outside of this mess, this city, to live their love story. But then… “

“You have that feeling in your guts that something is not right, and that they wouldn’t have left like that?”

“Yeah. Exactly.”

“Let’s keep searching. I have a special informant within the French district, so if there’s anything off with the Montagne gang, I’d know.”

“Yeah and we’ve already ruled out the Bakers. I have an alliance with the Álvarez gang, so we can rule the Spanish out too. But there’re still the Italians, in the Latin district. I don’t know them well.”

“Never came across them in any situation. They’re in a totally different _field._ ”

“Same for me. But what if they wanted something from an ally of us? You’re still allied with the Japanese?”

But before Tachanka could reply, Timur burst in:

“Sasha! Lera knows where they are!”

“Where?!” Tachanka immediately tense.

“The White Masks. They’ve captured them. Lera was meeting with Olivier, and he told her he saw the scene. He saw a couple of men, seemingly romantically involved, being abducted in broad daylight by the White Masks. He tried to follow them, but he was on foot. He said that they were heading north-west.”

“I thought the White Masks had left the region after their fiasco…” Tachanka darkly grumbled.

“I know where their hideout is” Monika quickly added “Had the Grand Larceny not happened, we were to attack them there, in retaliation to their gas attack that almost cost Dominic and Elias’ lives…”

“And did they know that you knew?”

“Of course, not” she scoffed. “Now let’s get our boys back.”

* * *

Marius lost consciousness for the second time and Shuhrat was getting more and more anxious because if they continued, he would get serious brain damage. Unrecoverable brain damage. And he couldn’t stand the idea of Marius getting wrecked right next to him, and he felt so useless.

“Uh? Still silent, you Russian filth? Come on, just tell us where your… your… hey Davey, how do say that shit again? Ah yes, your _bratushkas?_ Did I say it well? Where are your bratushkas hiding?”

Shuhrat rolled his eyes at their idiotic madness and remained silent, waiting for another blow, stab, bone breaking or anything barbaric that they clearly seemed to enjoy.

“You know when they say that you Russians are tough, it’s for real. Like, I always thought it was just something about you all drinking vodka, fighting with bears and living in the cold and all; like a legend you know. But seems like you are one tough motherfucker, eh? But fortunately, the tougher, the merrier, as they say. That’s what they say Davey, right?”

“Yup.”

The White Mask crept closer to Shuhrat and showed him his blood-stained hammer, licking it clean.

“And I like to break unbreakable things”

He stood up and Shuhrat squeezed his eyes shut in reflex, waiting for the violent blow. But it didn’t come. The White Mask flapped his tongue against his palate and smirked:

“You know what. How about I break your friend instead? I mean, he’s already half dead, it would be an act of mercy, wouldn’t it?”

Shuhrat violently tensed but tried not to reveal anything on the outside.

“No? No reaction? You don’t care? Ok, then if you’re okay with that…”

The White Mask circled around them, until he was facing Marius's unconscious body. Shuhrat had to twist his neck to see him and deep angst twisted his guts. He had to do something. Marius couldn’t take anymore. _He_ couldn’t take it anymore. The White Mask lifted his hammer and Shuhrat almost shouted:

“Wait. What happens afterwards, uh? You kill him, and then you’re just stuck with silent me, uh? He’s your only chance to get the information you’re looking for.”

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaanw look at him Davey! Trying to save his friend! That is way to cute for my cold dark _heartless heart_.”

He lifted his hammer again and Shuhrat violently struggled like a rabid beast against the ropes:

“Don’t! Don’t! Don’t! I’ll- I’ll give you clues!!!”

The White Mask seemed to ignore him, but instantly, a violent explosion shook the entire hideout, including the basement.

“What the fuck is that shit?” the torturer shouted, dropping his hammer.

His friend stood up from the brick he had been sitting on and armed his shotgun.

“Nothing good…”

“Yo, Drew?!!!” the assaulter yelled at the stairs “What the fuck was that shit upstairs?”

No answer followed.

“I don’t like this. I’ll go check this shit.” Davey said, heading for the stairs.

He climbed the first steps, and when he reached the door to the upper floor, he was violently thrown back and fell back in the basement.

“What the… ?” he yelled.

But then something extremely bright flashed the whole basement, like a strike of lightning, blinding everyone. Shuhrat was not sure if it lasted several minutes or barely a few seconds, but there were screams, and bullets fired and… Chanka’s voice?

“Hey, Shu? My boy, can you hear me?”

A gentle pat to his cheek convinced him to open his eyes. Sasha was in front of him, eyes worried, plaster on his face, blond eyebrows knitted together.

“Yeah. Yeah I think so. B-But Marius… He-“

“He’s alive” another German voice replied behind him. “But he’s pulse is so slow. We need to patch him up.”

Maxim arrived, his eyes also looking worried as he cut the ropes tying them. When all his limbs were free, Shuhrat tried to get up but almost immediately collapsed; his body was screaming in pain.

“Easy there, let me help you” Sasha’s reassuring voice softly murmured, as he helped him walk outside.

“We… We didn’t say… anything.” Shuhrat stammered.

“I wouldn’t have thought otherwise” Sasha replied.

They climbed up the stairs and when they sat Shuhrat in the car, he realized two things. The first one, was that he was totally exhausted, in pain, and that he couldn’t stay awake anymore. The second one being that Marius was not with him. They were taking him in the other car, the one leaving in the opposite direction.

* * *

Marius softly woke up to the warm sun rays of a summer day, brushing against his cheek. There was some air as well, probably an opened window. It was pleasant, but he was feeling quite sore. His head was throbbing, and his body seemed unresponsive. And that’s how it all came back to him. The White Mask hideout, the torture and… Shuhrat? He inhaled deeply and tried to lift himself up at least to his elbows. But even that effort was taking the breath out of him and he collapsed back to the mattress, grumbling.

The door to his room opened and… Shuhrat entered.

“Shuhrat? Y-You’re okay?” he stammered.

“Take it easy, Marius” Shuhrat replied while sitting on the mattress next to him. “How are you feeling?”

“Like my body is made of stone. Like my head is being pressed between two metal bars. But you? Are you injured?”

“Nothing that didn’t heal.” He replied, before gently putting his hand on Marius’s forehead.

“You don’t seem to run a fever, but you’re a bit hot. I’ll ask them to bring you opium.”

“If Dominic has left some for me.”

“Well at least you’ve got your humor back.”

“How come you’re here anyway? Not that it’s a problem, just er…”

“I told them everything. About us.”

Marius stretched his left arm and tried to move a bit from the center of the mattress:

“Can you lie with me?”

Shuhrat blushed but didn’t need to be asked twice. He took his shoes and his jacket off, then gently went to lie near Marius, circling one arm around his waist and enjoying the embrace. Marius closed his eyes and breathed in. He pressed a kiss to Shuhrat’s coal dark hair.

“And how did it go?” he asked.

“Pretty well. I mean, once they all put down their masks and finally talked to each other like human beings. And with the White Masks still in the area, it was a good pretext for an alliance.”

“And so now you’ve got a free access to my room?”

“You can say that.” Shuhrat chuckled, tightening his embrace and gently nuzzling his face in the crook of Marius’s neck.

“Hm I could get used to that.”

A soft knock on the door got their attention.

“Can I come in?” Monika’s voice called “I’m with Sasha.”

“So it’s ‘ _Sasha_ ’ now?” Marius joked.

Monika took it as a yes and entered, followed by Sasha as she had stated. Her eyes were circled with grey, but she was still holding herself impeccably straight, as always.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been under a train.”

“Dominic will bring you something for the pain.”

“Of course, he will” he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes at his implied remark, but smiled.

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“Not being… open-minded enough. I’m sorry you had to hide yourself to meet him.”

“It’s okay, Mon’ I just didn’t want you to worry. Guess I failed that.”

“But you shouldn’t have to hide things for fear that I would freak out, though I also understand that you need your own space and privacy.”

“Thanks, Monika.”

She nodded and left. Sasha stayed a bit, smiling goofily:

“I’ve got to say, I’m both happy and anxious. I feel like a father whose son just got married.”

“I’m afraid society will disagree with _that_ ” Shuhrat replied.

“I know, but still. I’m just happy you’ve found someone and that you have the opportunity to live this. Love. That’s a wonderful thing you know. A wonderful and powerful thing. Drives you mad. And that’s why I have to personally warn you, mister Streicher… if I ever find Shuhrat sad, or feeling bad, or anything because of you, I will make sure th-

“Sasha? Don’t scare Juliet away” Timur came in and grabbed Chanka by the shoulders to move him towards the exit.

“Juliet?” Marius asked, frowning.

“Well, you both just made quite a remake of Romeo and Juliet, after all.” Timur chuckled.

“Oh no please, no more mentioning of Romeo and Juliet just… no.” Marius whined.

“Okay, then how about Romeo and Romeo?”

“Better.” Shuhrat replied with a sly grin.

Marius hid himself in Shuhrat’s messy hair.

The two other Russians left the room and the door closed behind them. Marius grimaced because of his headache, but tried to relax as much as he could because he knew Dominic would bring him something soon anyway. He snuggled against Shuhrat’s warm body and breathed deeply in. Shuhrat chuckled, caressing his face with the back of his fingers.

“I love you.” He murmured.

Marius looked up and smile, before closing his eyes again and slowly dozing off.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it :)


End file.
